Jump
by AngelicInferno
Summary: Ripley and Jace seemed to hit it off from the start, but neither of them understood what to do about the serious chemistry between them...until now. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content ***PLEASE REVIEW!


The night had been more eventful than he had originally expected but his injuries were nothing that Hodge's special potions wouldn't be able to fix within the hour. Jace sat in his room, relieved to be free of Clary. She had been behaving so over protective and a little hostile towards him. He understood her attitude for the most part. He figured she was jealous of Ripley. Ripley came to the Institute from the midwest. She was a Shadowhunter, like Jace, and from day one she had pulled at Jace in a way that Clary never had. She was his sister after all and nothing could ever happen between them, despite Clary's wishing. Ripley however was a very good Shadowhunter and could hold her own against Jace in a sparring match.

There was a faint knock on his door, "Come in", he said, figuring that it was Clary again, returning to scold him. Jace was thoroughly surprised when Ripley came into his room. He studied her for a minute, she looked disheveled and her eyes had a faint puffiness to them as if she had been crying. She tried not to pace in front of him despite her visible nerves. "Jace." Her voice cut into him like hot iron and a wave of guilt pained his stomach. "What were you thinking? Taking on a horde of Downworlders without back up. Why didn't you ask me to come with you? I could've had your back and helped keep you from getting hurt?"

That pull strengthened as he watched her lean against the wall across from him. She had been worried about him. His mind raced. Watching her he felt the strongest desire to offer comfort and yet he wondered if it was just his desire to be close to her. He hated seeing her upset and wondered also, why she was so. Just how much did she care about him? As Ripley continued her rant about the safety of being in pairs and her skills clearly out ranking those possessed by Alec and Isabelle, he stood and walked towards her. What was this feeling he felt for? Should he tell her?

As she rambled, now scolding him for being stupid he felt himself being drawn closer to her. _Make a move Wayland!_ The second her glaring green eyes met his golden ones, his lips were on hers. At first he felt her body stiffen but then her lips relaxed and parted, starting a wave throughout her body. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like grapefruit. His pulse raced and when he pulled back for a breath he noticed his arms had somehow slid around her waist and her hands rested on his shoulders. Her breath was uneven and heavy but her eyes were glazed with desire and sparked with determination. Unable to stop himself his lips crushed back onto hers, his tongue breaking into her mouth. Her hands glided upwards, cupping his face and then ran through his hair, scratching lightly at the back of his neck.

He reached under her shirt and relished the smooth, soft feel of her skin. Breaking the kiss, his voice ragged. "God I want you…I want you so bad Ripley…I don't know why…" Golden eyes pleaded with her and were met with calm emerald oceans. Her lips curved. Holding their gaze she responded. "So take me."

Everything after seemed to be a blur. Their lips met again and within moments Jace had nothing on but his boxers and Ripley was clad save for her undergarments. Her body was soft and Jace took time to explore nearly every rise and depression, his lips examined her legs, stomach, her chest. When she trembled beneath him he grinned and rose above her. Reaching behind her he undid her bra and tossed it aside carelessly. Ripley's gentle fingertips roamed over the taut muscles of his back working their way down to his boxers and carefully pushing them away. Her eyes lit up seeing him ready for attention. A loud gasp rushed past her lips when he ravished her neck, gripping her panties and tearing them away from her form. "Those were my favorite." She told him, gently running her nails over the back of his neck. Jace simply grinned, "I'll make it up to you." His lips crushed onto hers, holding more passion and heat, a never ending hunger just for her and their bodies melded, sending waves of shivers throughout their bodies.

The sounds that escaped her lips drove him wild. He wanted to draw out each and every pleasure he could from her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue seeking hers in a glorious massage. "Jace." She whispered his name and trembled beneath his touch. He worried that he was hurting her but then she surprised him and had them rolling until she was lying on top, pressed against his chest. "Jace." She whispered again. He looked up at those wonderful green eyes of hers. "Rip?" He questioned. She silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth. "Sssh. Let me." She told him. Ripley rose and rolled her hips very slowly, eliciting a guttural moan from Jace's throat. She grinned before making her slow and smooth treks along his erect member. "Oh Rip…" He moaned and gripped her hips tightly. Ripley carefully picked up the pace bringing about her own series of gasps. "Rip…I can't…I can't…"Jace groaned and flipped her onto her back and ground into her. His need, his desire to bring her to the edge and over driving him. "Jace!" She moaned breathlessly. He brought her up and kept her right on the edge of that exuberating cliff. "God, Rip." His breath had grown short as they were both nearing the end. "Jace…" Her body writhed beneath his and when his lips finally crashed onto hers the longest, loudest and sweetest moan vibrated in their throat as they succumbed to their most intimate desires and jumped.


End file.
